


Thunder

by Enderperson



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MacCready's a NERD, Pre-Relationship, protective Preston, sole's scared of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready doesn't understand why Sole is so happy. There's a protective Preston. And Sole happens to be terrified of thunder, out of all things.</p>
<p>//Let me apologize now I haven't written anything like this in years. I'm rusty. And I've never written for any of these characters so if they seem ooc I apologize for that I'm still trying to get a feel for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

"You guys didn't!" Sole gasped, looking at the metal building with wide eyes.   
"You've done so much for us. And I remembered you saying you were planning on building yourself a house here when you had the time. So I...asked everyone to pitch in.." Preston smiled.  
"Thank you so much!" her emotions got the best of her and she threw Preston into a hug. "This is amazing!"  
The minuteman blushed, not quite expecting such affection, and mumbled a 'You're welcome of course.'. The mercenary standing beside them grumbled about how 'It's not that great, he's seen better.' while lighting a cigarette. Sole let Preston go, grinning widely while fixing her glasses.  
"So you gunna give us a tour or are we just gunna stand out here and admire the lovely blue door?"  
"Oh, yes! I mean, it's actually pretty small. It's only two rooms. You have a bed, a dresser, and a couch.." Preston rambled as he went to open the door, letting Sole and MacCready in. He didn't particularly like the mercenary acting like he lived there already, especially since this was his first time in Sanctuary, but it wasn't his decision.   
"It's great! I couldn't ask for anything better!" Sole exclaimed after looking around.  
After letting Sole know about another settlement that had asked for help Preston left them to their devices.

Sole had went to the small room, that was now her bedroom, to store the stuff she had collected that she didn't need on her in the dresser. Setting her pack down in front of the dresser. MacCready had leaned his sniper against a back wall, dropping his pack next to it before plopping onto the couch.  
"So you have something you want to show me?" he called, putting an arm over the back of the couch.  
"Oh! Yeah, thanks for reminding me!" she bustled out of her room. "I'll be right back! They're in my old house."  
She ran out before he could reply. He still needed to get used to how energetic and happy she was. Must be because she was pre-war he supposed. Not that there was anything wrong with it. He just didn't understand how, after everything she's been through, she could still smile. He wasn't sure how he'd react in her shoes. But he knew he wouldn't be happy that's for damn sure.  
She came back in out of breath and holding a large box. She sat next to him on the couch and set the box between them. Then she looked at him expectantly.   
"This isn't some sort of trap is it?" giving her a mock suspicious look.   
Her face scrunched up in confusion. In a way that he had to admit was kind of cute. Especially since her glasses were falling down her nose, though she didn't pay them any mind.  
"No? Why would it be a trap?"  
"You never know." he shrugged, trying to continue to look suspicious but couldn't and let a small smile show.  
"Well. It's not, so open it!" she bounced in impatience and anticipation.   
He did as he was told and blinked in surprise. Comics. The box was filled with comics of all kinds from what he could tell. She had remembered the offhand comment he had made. Once. He looked up. She was smiling but it was a worried one.  
"You had said, that uh, you liked comics. I mean I know you said you liked Grognak and I have..well some. These are just a mix of everything I already had and everything I've found...so you won't like them all..but..you're welcome to them anytime you want to read them.." she trailed off.  
He couldn't help it. He laughed. She was just too much. Or course she remembered. He kept forgetting that she actually cared about him.  
"Thanks. This is great!" he started to pull out the comics one by one. Exclaiming when he found one he liked or one he had never read yet. Half of the Grognak comics were in pristine condition, so he knew she had had them before the war.  
She grinned and got up to go take off her leather armor before going to see about dinner.

The settlers had also made a kind of mess hall while she was gone. The food was almost done when she got there so she talked to piper while she waited. Making the mistake of telling the reporter how a radscorpion had scared the shit out of her.  
"It's not funny! I've never been more terrified in my life, my glasses almost fell off!!" she whined while Piper laughed at her. "They shouldn't be allowed to dig underground and pop up outta no where..." she muttered which caused Piper to howl.  
"I'm sorry Blue. We've all been there but that doesn't make it any less funny." Piper apologized while trying to gain control of her laughing.  
"Whatever I'm not eating with you anymore." Sole pouted.  
"Awe, c'mon Blue don't take it so personally."  
"No. Besides-" she looked around, "I should get MacCready dinner I don't think he's gunna leave the comics anytime soon." she said as she stepped into line behind Preston. Who turned to her.   
"That reminds me General. I've been meaning to ask. But is there something going on between you and MacCready?"  
"No?" Sole blinked.  
"I just-" Preston was cut off as it was his turn to get food so he got his share and waited for Sole to get hers before continuing.   
"I'm just worried General. I've heard rumors about him. And not good ones either."  
"Oh. I appreciate your concern Preston. But Mac's really not all that bad. He just acts like he's a big tough mercenary." she gave a side grin, trying to ease his fears.  
"Mac?" his eyebrow raised.  
"Uh. Don't tell him I called him that. Just know that I trust him. Okay? Now, I'd really like to eat this before it gets cold."  
"Alright. I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodnight General." he nodded his hat towards her and walked away.

 

"I brought food~!" Sole sang as she came through the open doorway, kicking the door closed as she walked in. Holding the two bowls up.  
"Thank god. I'm starving." MacCready grinned and set the comic he was reading down.  
She handed him a bowl and then sat on the far end of the couch, folding her legs up. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were both finished she grabbed his bowl and got up, stacking them near the door. The she stretched.  
"Well. I'm heading off to bed. There's more candles on the dresser if you need them. Night." she said as she headed to her bedroom.  
"Night." came his distracted reply.  
She took of her glasses, setting them onto the dresser, and changed out of her vault suit and into some pajama's she had scavenged. Then curled up under the blankets that had been so graciously given to her. Almost immediately falling asleep as her exhaustion hit her.

 

Sometime during the night a storm had blown in. A raging thing. Rain poured from the skies, pounding into the earth. Lightning flashed menacingly. At the first crack of thunder Sole snapped awake. Sitting up in a sudden fit of panic. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. There was still candle light in the other room. But she didn't know if MacCready was still awake or not. At the second boom of thunder she yelped and jumped out of her bed. Skidding to a stop in the "doorway" of her bedroom.  
MacCready had stood up when he heard her yelp. He was about to reach for his sniper when she came skidding into view. And he wasn't at all sure what he should do. He had never seen her like this. Tears were running down her face. Her bottom lip was quivering. And she was shaking. Before he could actually do or say anything another roar of thunder caused her to practically fly into him. She clung to him, her shaking even worse. Finally realizing what was wrong he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He whispered that everything was going to be okay. But she only squeaked when it thundered again. He started to shuffle backwards, still holding her in his embrace, leading them towards the couch. When the back of his knees hit the couch he lifted her up and flopped onto it. Then maneuvered so that he was stretched out, back against the couch arm and so she was pretty much on top of him. His arms were still around her protectively. Thunder rumbled and she buried her face in his chest. His shirt was pretty much soaked but he didn't care at the moment.   
"Do you want me to read to you so you can focus on something other than the storm?" he asked gently his right thumb rubbing soothing circles against her back. She only nodded in response. He reached down with his left hand to the comic he had been reading and flipped back to the beginning.


End file.
